Olympic One Shots No1 Thunder and Lightning
by Tashah2109
Summary: 1/12 of the Olympic One Shots. A series of Teslen one shots written by six authors. Each has a theme of one of the Olympic Gods. The first being Zeus, God of Thunder and Lightning. Helen and Nikola get caught in a storm. Rated K for all : Enjoy


**A/N Before I start I must apologise for the following ramble.**

**This is the first part of a set of twelve Teslen one shots. As you all probably know the Olympics are happening in London in July and August So…in celebration and because we are all waiting to find out the fate of Sanctuary in July this plot bunny has been hatched.**

**So basically there are six authors involved. These being myself, chartreuseian, agrainne24, alwayssmilingsam, Emmy1512 and Dobby–the-HAP, between us we will write a set of 12 one shots based around the Gods of Olympia. (See the clever connection there? ) They will be posted in that order of authors with each of us writing two one – shots each. **

**The one shots will be posted once a week on a Monday…well ish depending on time zones…but close as dammit. Unless there are problems with separate authors regarding children or uni work/exams etc, but the aim is once a week on a Monday. The author writing the one shot will them nominate the God and theme for the next person to write. The twelve Gods and themes are as follow.**

**Zeus – Thunder and Lightning  
Hera – Marriage and Family  
Poseidon – Seas, Earthquakes and Horses  
Dionysus – Wine, celebration and ecstasy  
Apollo – knowledge, music, poetry  
Artemis – Hunt, childbirth, the moon, animals  
Hermes – Messenger to the Gods  
Athena – Wisdom and defense  
Ares – God of War  
Aphrodite – Godess of Love (Smuttake clause in this one haha)  
Hephaestus – Craftsman  
Demeter – fertility, agriculture and seasons**

**So…hopefully this will all run smoothly and give you all some lovely Teslen to read. There are no rules…except that each one-shot is Teslen based, and any smutty fics will be placed in the M – rated section. So, I really hope you all enjoy and without further ado here is the first one shot based on Zeus. Tasha. xx**

**Thunder and Lightning**

Sitting by the window of her college room, Helen Magnus found herself once again lost into the fantasy world she often preferred to real life. Watching a small figure walking below in the grounds she could not help herself but imagine that it was Nikola Tesla.

It frustrated her greatly that even when she had a horrendous number of deadlines approaching, she couldn't seem to take her mind away from the slight curve of his lips when he was on the verge of a breakthrough. Or the small tuft of hair that no matter how hard he tried wouldn't stay flat to his head. That same small tuft of hair that made him quite distinguishable from the crowd of otherwise boring scholars around him, it seemed quite ridiculous that something so mundane always grabbed her full attention. Without thinking she stood from her work chair and walked to the large bay window, standing there she couldn't help but watch the dark clouds floating across the sky. They had been building through most of the day and now cast a somewhat threatening shadow across the entire college.

Lifting her hand she rested it gently against the glass. For all the time she had been here the classes and her education had meant everything to her. She had been able to think of nothing more than the possibilities that the future held, how much her life and reputation would change when she completed the education she had so craved. Yet here she was feeling something else growing inside of her, something that got bigger every time he walked past her. Or when in the middle of an experiment her hand brushed against his or the other way round. Or the moment when she held his gaze for a moment too long. There was suddenly something in her life that was more important than her education, something that she was realising could shape her life as well. Closing her eyes she thought back to earlier in the day.

…

As she sat working at her preferred bench something came over her, a familiar smell. She found a smile creeping across her face before she could stop it. Thankfully she regained control before the gentle blush that was threatening could stain her cheeks.

'Helen.' It was neither a question or a statement, just a simple greeting from the man who was standing behind her. In many ways she was thankful for it gave her a moment to take a breath before she turned around.

'Nikola.' She smiled towards him as she returned the greeting in virtually the same tone. Glancing up she was pleased to see that the small tuft of hair was once again sitting up from his otherwise perfect head.

'Can I help you?' Of course she knew that it was highly unlikely. While she and Nikola were both scientists, their fields were incredibly different. Of course they had combined with the other members of The Five to deal with the source blood, but that was different. Sometimes opportunities arise that were simply too good to pass up, however now the experiment was complete they had all continued along their favoured paths. She found her interest still in the biology of science, and if she was truthful her main focus was on the practise of medicine. Nikola had found himself travelling down quite a different path.

'No…I…' He paused before looking out of the window. 'I was merely watching the weather. I do believe there may be a storm gathering.' There was a gentle glee in his voice at the thought. Of course he had told no one of his plan, but it seemed that he may finally get a chance to put it to work.

Helen gently shook her head. 'One day Nikola I am sure we will carry a conversation that I follow the entire way through.' She smiled at him before turning back to the blood she was studying. She had taken it upon herself to monitor their samples to check for any extra anomalies since they had taken the source blood. There was still a heavy thought in the back of her mind about what may become of them. Thinking over Nikola's words there seemed to be a sudden realisation of what he had meant. 'Please Nikola…' She turned around to see that he had left the room just as quietly as he had entered. Despite him no longer being present she still finished her sentence. 'Please be careful.'

…

She was rudely dragged from her daydream by a blinding flash across her vision. The sheet of lightning lit the skiy. It was shortly followed by a heavy rumble of thunder. Many women would have retreated from the window at this point, however it was well known that Helen was not 'some women.' No, instead she was still intrigued by the figure below who had also not retreated at the sight of the lightning. Instead they seemed to have come further out into the open. Focusing once more on the small figure Helen realised, she had been so busy imagining the figure as being Nikola, that she hadn't realised that it was in fact Nikola. Starting to smile she started to drift back into her thoughts of him, though these were quickly interrupted by another flash of lightning. As it lit the grounds below Helen was bought back to reality with the realisation that Nikola was stood out in a lightning storm holding a piece of shiny material…it was a probe…he was standing out there holding a probe.

Helen wasn't sure how she managed to move so fast in the skirts, but fast she moved. What the hell was he thinking, she had no concern for herself as she moved through the college and towards the nearest door, her thoughts were only for him…and to stop him from doing something completely idiotic.

Standing in the middle of the grounds holding the specially crafted probe Nikola wasn't sure he had ever felt more alive. Watching the clouds gather through the day he had felt the tide of excitement grow within him at the thought of what it may bring. Of course no one could ever be sure when a true storm was on its way, but Nikola knew that there was rather a large chance one was coming.

Finally he had felt something inside him tingling with the increased pressure growing through the grounds. As the atmosphere got darker and darker he was desperate to be out there, looking at the metal he had been working on for days. He was so close. Quickly he drew the curtains, there was no point in having distractions as he finished. There was one chance at getting this right, and he didn't plan on mucking it up.

_'And why on earth would you want to know that Nikola?' Helen looked up from where she was working. She hadn't been paying a great amount of attention to the conversation, but it seemed to have suddenly taken an interesting turn._

_'No reason…' Nikola turned back to the book he had been studying. He had always been interested in electricity and all the properties it held, but since the source blood it had all been different. When something electric came on around him he could feel something tingling through his body. An urge to take hold of the electric object and see how far he could push it, how much electricity his adjusted body could take. 'Just a thought…'_

_Helen put down the book she was looking at and stood up from the chair she currently occupied, walking over to where he sat she gently rested her hands on his shoulders. Carefully she pushed herself onto tiptoes so she was able to look over his shoulder._

_'Nikola…' It was a tone that only ever came out in her voice when she had suddenly realised that he was working on what could only be described as an abstract scheme. 'What on earth are you planning?' She could see the bare sketches of his ideas along with some simple notes._

_Nikola gently shook his head._

_'Just a theory.' He was trying to stop the smile spreading across his face as he thought about the endless possibilities of what he was working on. 'I am after all a world renowned scientist.' He smiled as he carefully tipped his head backwards so he could look into her perfect blue eyes. He lifted his hands to rest them on top of hers. He couldn't help but gently wink at her._

_Helen couldn't help but shake her head as she looked down at him. 'Heaven knows what you are planning Nikola, but I would prefer not to be at the centre of your personal explosion.' She lent down and rested her head on her shoulder before gently turning it to kiss his cheek. She whispered into his ear, careful to make sure that her breath brushed his ear. 'Just remember to take care, some of us quite like having you around.'_

Thinking back to her words Nikola looked over the probe, it felt as though he had made adjustment after adjustment on it. He would have been fine had the silly woman not put thoughts in his head, it was quite ridiculous this. When had he ever thought about his personal safety above a scientific breakthrough?

Running his hands back over it he took a final satisfied nod. It was finally finished, with a grin on his face he stood to pull back the closed curtains. Looking out it took a moment before realisation dawned. The dark clouds were fully covering the sky, and the tingling within his body was different this time…he knew that it was coming. Grabbing the probe as carefully as his haste allowed, he ran from his room, not bothering to take a coat on the way out.

…

The term headless chicken sprang to mind in regards to trying to find the perfect spot in the grounds. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that this was finally going to happen. That he would finally fulfil the potential everything in his body held. He found himself frustrated though. Even through the sheer excitement of what was to come, he found himself staring up to where he knew she would be. He had thought so hard about whether to bring her with him, if this was going to be the biggest scientific breakthrough of the century then he didn't want to experience it on his own. He wanted nothing more than to have Helen Magnus by his side in his defining moment.

Through the distracting thoughts of Helen he was out of place when the first lightning strike came. It was only the brightness of the flash that dragged him from his thoughts. While he couldn't block the thought of Helen from his mind, he quickly decided on the perfect spot and moved across. Setting up his probe he stood and he waited, he couldn't be sure whether the shivers running through his body was the sheer anticipation of what was to come, or simply that chill that was being carried across with the night air. When the second flash came he was somewhat disappointed that it came nowhere near where the probe was resting, looking at it he took a moment to think. Then he quickly realised what needed to happen. Taking a deep breath he waited a moment before starting to lift the probe higher up into the air.

'You stupid bloody idiot…' Helen had run faster than she was aware she could through the Oxford corridors. She had incurred the laughter and words spoken about her. The scholars in the college watching and wondering about what it was that had put Helen Magnus in such a hurry. It had taken only a moment from watching him in the grounds, then thinking back to what she had seen him working on. As she burst outside what he was working on became clear to her.

'Helen, you shouldn't be here…it could be…'he said, sounding a little shocked at her sudden appearance.

'Dangerous…quite…' She stood there and folded her arms before shaking her head. 'So what…you weren't happy being around us …you had to do something to risk everything you are…to risk yourself…' Helen looked away. God she was so angry with him, but more so she was confused about all of the feelings she had towards him. The idea that he could be hurt was more distressing than anything else.

'Dangerous to you…vampire remember.' He flashed her a grin. 'Electrically charged vampire at that.' Nikola flexed his hands around the probe. Taking a breath he looked back towards her. 'I need to do this Helen…I feel different, as though something is…oh I don't even know.'

Helen looked at him, of course she had seen the changes, there had been changed in the all, some of course smaller than others, but they had been there. It was clear for most people to see that the change in Nikola had been the greatest. At the risk of sounding completely clichéd there was a new sparkle in his eye, along with the renewed sense of purpose within his whole being.

'I know Nikola…I just need to be here…well just in case.' Sensing the change in atmosphere she took a step away from him. 'Just be…well, just be careful.' She couldn't help but think that the words sounded quite ridiculous. It was like asking someone to be sensible at the same time as flame throwing. This was electricity they were dealing with. Even she wasn't foolish enough to think that they were anywhere near understanding its full potential.

Nikola felt a sense of excitement rush through him. He hadn't needed Helen's approval, but now that he had it everything seemed almost complete. With one more look towards her he thrust the probe high about his head and waited.

Helen saw the probe move at the same time her vision was filled with a brilliant flash of light. She felt herself jumping backwards from him. In her head she wanted to scream at him, she wanted to rip the piece of metal from his hand. However she could not force her eyes open, let alone get anywhere near him. As the searing light across her eyelids dulled she forced her eyes open to look at him, she needed to see him, she needed to see that he was alright.

It was completely different to anything he had ever felt before, he would never know whether he saw the flash first or felt the life coarsing through his body. Every one of his senses felt as though they were on fire, from the ends of his toes through to the most sensitive part of his brain. It was only when the scent of burning flesh and hair crossed his nose that for a fleeting moment he questioned exactly what he was doing. He didn't try to open his eyes, knowing that the sight before him might be too much, and if he was honest he didn't want to see if Helen was still there. For every moment his eyes remained closed he could dream that she was in front of him. Waiting for the moment that everything passed and he could start assessing everything that had happened.

Helen wasn't sure whether the lightning pulses stopped before or after Nikola collapsed to his knees. Quickly rushing towards him she went to take his hands, until there was a jolt between his hand and hers. Pulling back she winced at the pain. Looking down she saw the sizzling from where the small hairs had been removed from the patch of skin. Without thinking about the temperature outside she removed the shrug she was wearing and wrapped it around her hands so she could cup his face within her hands. She wanted nothing more than to be able to feel her smooth skin under her hands. `God Nikola…what have you done…'

Looking down at his closed eyes and pale face she didn't want to take in the injuries across her body, she could see them healing in front of her eyes. It didn't change the lifelessness she saw in the body lying before her. Without thinking she leant down and bought her mouth close to his ear. 'Come back Nikola…I think…' She gently shook her head, not sure that she could believe what her heart was telling her. 'I love you…I think I have for a while…so I'm not ready to lose you…' She waited a moment, willing him to come back. Desperate to see something change within his body, just to give her some sort of hope. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes willing the tears back from the corner of her eyes. 'Bloody idiot.'

He heard the words and had to react. Feeling her face so close to his he used every piece of strength he had left and caught her lips tight against his. For so long he had wondered what her lips would feel like pressed against him. If he was honest then he had wondered much more. He wanted to know how it would feel to have her body pressed against his. To know how it would feel to wake up in the morning with her lying next to him, to wake with her body spooning against his. He loved the idea of waking up next to her every morning along with the thought of spending the rest of his life with her.

The feeling of his lips pressed against hers was electric. It was more than a turn of phrase, there was a strange tingle through her lips as she felt something pulsing against hers. She quickly realised that it was a gentle electric current pulsing through his body and against her lips. Letting go of the cloth she was holding she ran her hands through the hair she loved and let her body press against his. Every piece of bare flesh was tingling on contact with the live current still coursing through him. She hadn't been sure of many things, but she didn't want this to finish…not ever.

Not being able to wait another moment Nikola lifted his hands around her back and quickly flipped her over so her back was pressed against the ground. He kissed her again before pulling back to look at the goddess resting below him.

'Hello…' It was the thing to say but it seemed to mean everything.

'Hello…' Helen smiled up towards him. 'I still maintain that you Nikola Tesla are a bloody idiot.' She wanted to be frustrated with him, but whether it was the grin or just him. There was no way she could stay mad at him.

'Oh I know… but I'm your bloody idiot…' The words came before he had even thought about it. It had seemed like such a natural reaction. 'Sorry… I just…'

'Don't apologise Nikola… don't ever apologise for the way you feel my darling.' Lifting a hand she ran it back around the back of his head so she could gently pull his head down and kiss him on the lips once more.

Looking down at her he found himself shaking his head. 'How is it, that I went to all of this trouble to make myself feel alive.' He paused before stroking his hand down the side of her face. 'When all I ever needed was you…'

'When I saw you running through the grounds…I just needed you to…oh I don't know, I just needed you to know.' Helen looked away from him. Feeling an anger inside her as she thought about what he had been trying to do she pushed him off and sat up. 'Don't you ever think about what you're doing? I mean for heaven's sake Nikola, lightning.' She bought her knees up to wrap her arms around them and gently lent her head against her arms.

'Vampire…' He tried to bring his normal cheek to the word, hoping that he could break through her anger.

'No Nikola…' Helen lifted her head to look at him. She didn't care that he could see the tears forming in her eyes. 'Don't ever, ever think that because of this you can have such a disregard for life…what if it hadn't worked. Nikola…' She paused as she took a deep breath. 'You could have died Nikola.' She looked at him. 'You could have died.'

Nikola hated the fact she was hurting. Moving behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders. 'I can't ever explain it Helen…but I felt everything moving within me. I could feel the storm coming…without it I felt like something was missing…but now…' He flexed his fingers. 'I feel alive Helen…in that moment of having that pure electricity flowing through my body I felt more alive than I could ever explain.'

Helen looked at him. 'I understand…' She went to stand from where she was sitting. Never would she have believed that this could have been so painful, or that it would have been such an effort to be honest with herself, ;et alone with him. Without looking back she spoke for what was meant to be the final time.

'I felt it when we kissed Nikola…I guess that I thought it would be enough for both of us…' As she finished she carried on walking back towards the college. Coming out here she hadn't been sure what was going to happen, but it sure as hell hadn't ever been this.

Nikola sat on the damp grass watching her walk away. She hadn't said very much, but it was so much more to process. For so long everything in his world had been his work, there had never been room for anything more. Now as he watched Helen walking away he realised that he wanted more…quite simply, he wanted her. 'Helen…' He stood up and ran behind her, gently taking her hand in his. 'I know Helen.' He walked around to look at her and lifted his free hand to gently cup the side of his face.

'No Nikola, this is more than words. You need to decide what you want…' She went to release his hand before realising that he was holding tight. 'Please Niko…I can't take anymore.' The strain of all the emotions that had come with watching his actions throughout the evening was starting to wash over her, she wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. To be able to go away and forget everything that the evening had meant.

'I want this Helen.' He wouldn't let go, he wasn't going to let her walk away again. Carefully he lifted his other hand to hold the other side of her face. 'Can't we talk, about this…about us?' It still sounded incredible to be able to use the word 'us' in relation to them.

'I can't be the second thing in your life Nikola, and I can't just sit back to watch you risk your life. I can't sit waiting, wondering if you're coming back to me this time…or whether one of your schemes has finally ended…well just ended.' Helen hated the feelings she had for him, she wanted to be able to walk away. She wanted to be able to not care about whether he risked his own life. She could simply walk away and leave him to it.

Nikola gently nodded. He was quickly realising the decision that was coming his way. The thing that scared him more was that he was pretty sure he knew what his answer would be. 'I spend so much time caught up in what I'm doing…that it really takes something special to bring me out, and to make me realise what I'm missing around me.' Taking another step closer so his face was even closer to hers he spoke again. 'I would give up everything today…if I thought that it would give me even a chance at being with you.' He lent his head forehead so his forehead rested against hers. 'I love you Helen.' He looked straight into her eyes, needing her to know that he meant what he was saying. 'It's just taken me this long to realise.'

Looking at him Helen wanted to cry, part of her had hoped that he would never find the courage to tell her how he truly felt, at least that way they would never have needed to face up to the feelings…they could have both done what they were so good at, and kept running.

'If we do this Nikola, then we do it properly…' She couldn't wait anymore and pressed her lips against his holding him close as their tongues duelled for dominance.

He felt a single drop before the heavens opened, and within a moment they were both thoroughly drenched. He pulled back assuming that Helen would be looking as thundery as the weather, so it was something of a surprise to see her smiling back at him.

'Figures.' He couldn't stop his eyes from wondering down her body at the way all of the clothes were clinging to her curves. Teasing him as to the treasures that lay in wait for him below the material.

'Somewhat fitting…rain to wash away the storm…and bring in the new.' Lifting her hands she ran them through his wet hair. 'I suggest Mr Tesla that we go inside and warm up…I happen to know a rather lovely spot by the fire.' She wound her fingers through his and together they walked hand in hand back to the college and towards the future paved before them.

**A/N : So I hope you enjoyed the first of the Olympic one-shots. Next Friday is chartreuseian…and she will be writing a one-shot based on….Ares…God of War Have fun with that one love. Thanks for reading lovely people, and I hope you all like and enjoy the idea. Tasha. xx**


End file.
